101 Supernatural drabbles and other similar things
by psychic-pineapple-paper
Summary: A bunch of random snippets using one word prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey, it's sockmonkeys-are-evil. This is my first time writing in the Supernatural fandom. I'm trying to improve my writing by writing short little hundred word drabble word things. It was a challenge I can't completely remember for some other fandom. I found the list in one of my old writing binders. So here is the first bit. **

**Warnings: cursing, slash, destine, bad writing**

1-31-13

Supernatural

101 1-shots, drabbles and others

#1 Remember

Dean wouldn't remember him. Castiel made sure of it. After all, he doubted Dean would want to remember torturing the angel trying to save him. Dean his true form in hell. He wouldn't recognize this vessel and Dean had never asked his name. So the next time Dean saw Castiel he said, "Who the hell are you?"

#31 Stuck

Cas was stuck on earth and it was all because of Dean Winchester. A hundred years ago, Castiel would never have thought that he would be where he was now. Stuck on earth in a classic car with two disfunctional brothers. One of which he was desperately trying to deny he was in love with.

#13 Endings

Chuck was a writer and if there's two things writers hate it's plot holes and endings. Endings are hard. No one knew that better than Chuck. Because after all he had written one for everything in the universe.

#9 Math

I can't think of anything to fit this.

#15 Animal

Castiel had a habit of finding strays and trying to bring them into the Impala much to Sam's amusement and Dean's chagrin. Dog hair all over the seats! Dean always let Cas nurse them back to health before dumping them at the nearest shelter.

#2 Lies

In Dean's mind Cas never lied. At least not to him. Except Cas did and that was the problem. "No, I'm sure Gabriel is dead."

#3 Justice

"Sam! What the hell did you do?" " what's the matter Dean? Can't take a little Nair in your shampoo?"

#50 Never

"I am never going to leave you, Dean. As long as you live and die. Dean Winchester, marry me?" "Of course, Cas."

2-4-13

#8 Guardian Angel

Castiel had been assigned a human. For the first time Castiel would be allowed on earth. Dean Winchester was his ticket. Hopefully the boy believes in guardian angels.

#66 Visit

When Dean died for the final time Castiel promised to visit him in heaven. Castiel's visits were few and far between but they were what made heaven bearable for Dean.

#82 Outcast

Castiel is heaven's reject. Dean is society's outcast. Maybe that's why they work so well together.

#37 compromise

I can't think of anything for this one.

#21 Patience

Dean didn't have much patience. Neither did Cas when it came to Dean. Or maybe they did. Sam wasn't sure.

#4 Lookout

Castiel was always watching out for the Winchesters. Whether Dean liked it or not Cas was there making sure Dean and Sam weren't attacked while they slept, ate … went to the bathroom.

2-5-13

#17 Weapons

"Dean, I don't understand why you insist on me carrying a knife. It would be easier for me to smite my attacker." "…I just don't like you walking around unprotected."

#5 Apology

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't stay. I'll come visit when I can. Goodbye."

#6 Sickness

"I thought angels couldn't get sick." "Shut up Sam!"

#7 Sunshine

I wrote a drabble about Cas not understanding Twilight but then I realized how much what I wrote sucked so I'm not typing it.

#10 Heartbeat

"Hey, Cassie do angels have heartbeats?", asked Sam jumping up to meet the angel. "Sorry, Cas he's drunk.", said Dean holding onto the bouncing giant. "Uh…"

#11 Technology

Cas cried, "Dean! They're all dead!" Who?" "My virtual villagers!"

#12 Job

Sadly I can't think of anything for this one

#14 Spots and Dots

I'm not even sure what this means

#16 Music

"Dean, why is the music always so loud?"

"Because I like loud music"

#18 Ghost

2-7-13

#91 Transformation

Sam and Dean looked up to see Cas stumble through the door glowing. "Woah! Cas!" "Sam, Dean close your eyes!" Castiel cried out before bursting into a ball of light. Sam and Dean could still see the bright light through their closed eyes and they could still hear Cas' screaming. Suddenly the screams changed pitch then stopped altogether. The light slowly faded. Dean and Sam opened their eyes to see a woman, Kneeling on the floor near the door, wearing Cas' clothes.

#19 Quick Enough

"Dean it's okay. There's nothing you could have done." "I wasn't quick enough, Sammy. I could have saved those little kids."

#20 Don't Let Go

"Hey Sam could you go get some coffee." "Sure Dean." said Sam hurriedly as he stood up and left. "Damn it, Cas. Why'd you have to push me out of the way like that. You're not invincible anymore. Please don't let go Cas. You gotta live." "I'm not going to die Dean."

#22 Flames

"OH MY GOD!" "My baby! What the hell happened?…crazy ass pyro-ghost!"

2-8-13

#23 Lucky Shot

"What the hell, Cas? How'd you do that?" "I believe you and your brother would call it a …"Lucky shot."

#24 The World Turned Upside Down

"Dean, Why are in Australia"

#25 A Grand Adventure

I can't think of anything for this one.

#26 Party

"Why do I have to wear a suit?"

"It's a black tie event Dean."

"Why do we need to go to this stupid party anyway?"

"You know why!"


	2. Chapter 2

101 supernatural drabbles, one-shots, and whatever part 2

7-7-13

**An: I'm so super super sorry this took so long to be updated. I suck at sitting down and typing more then a page at a time. I wrote most of these all the way back in February in a school notebook, which is why some of them are so fluffy. They were for Valentines Day. Yeah. **

**Enjoy! - Wait, Leave a review with a number between 1-101 after reading. I'll write on the word prompts with those numbers. Now go, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

#40 Changes

"Come on, Sammy. Let's head out!" Called out Dean though his brother had gone out the door before him.

"Hey Dean, Where did you park the car?"

"Huh? It's right… Where the hell is my car?!" The spot where the Impala had been parked was empty.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sam and Dean looked down. Okay not so empty. A little girl that couldn't have been more than five was sitting in the middle of the parking spot the Impala had previously been.

The black haired child was wearing a child sized black leather jacket. Dean's yelling had woken her. She stood up seeing the two men looking at her pulling her small Lego backpack up with her, smoothing her long black dress.

She stared at them hazily then grinned, handing Dean a slightly crumpled piece of paper, "Daddy? Unca Gabel told me to gave tis to you."

Sam kept an eye on the little girl while Dean read the letter.

_Hey Dean-o_

_At this point you're probably wondering where your car is. I made a few changes to her. I turned her into a four-year-old girl who thinks you and my favorite trench coat wearing little brother Castiel are her parents. She answers to "Impala" or "Baby". Have Fun!_

_Love, Gabriel._

"Holy Shit!"

#27 Thoughts

"Hey, uh, Cas, I was thinking. I kind of just wondering if … angels have brains- I mean how do you guys think!" Dean slurred out, drunk but nervous.

#28 Rules

"Cas! Remember, we came to an agreement on personal space?" Dean snapped, irritated.

"Sorry Dean. I forgot you humans have social terms and unspoken rules."

"Why do you only forget about personal space when it comes to me? I mean you never get in anybody else's space anymore, just me."

"Uh…."

"Cas! Seriously, disappearing? Come on!"

#56 Name Calling

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Why do you call him that, Dean? Sam is not a dog."

"Hear that Sammy, even Cas thinks you're a chick!" Dean crowed.

#69 Mixed Signals

Cas, where are you? Dean was confused. Castiel said he was going to travel with them. That he was going to become a hunter to be with Dean. Then he just disappeared on them. Disappeared on Dean. Why couldn't Cas just say what was wrong? Angels were complicated, even more so with relationships. Goddamned mixed signals.

#30 Chilly

Dean sat on the Impala's hood tugging his jacket tighter on him. The wind whipped at him. The snow danced about as it fell. He didn't even notice the chilly air biting him. He was to busy with the shaking, trench coat wearing angel next to him.

"Why are we out here, Dean?"

"So we can be alone," He said wrapping his arms around his angelic boyfriend.

#29 Last Laughs

"No matter the prank I'm always going to have the last laugh!" Sam declared pulling the mother of all bitch faces and sashaying

from the motel room.

"He he, you're so wrong Sammy boy," Dean smirked mischievously.

#35 Dance With Me

"Cas, you poor lost soul. How did you never learn to dance?" Dean exclaimed leaping up from the lumpy bed he was previously perched on.

"I never found learning necessary. Why should I now?" Castiel questioned signature head tilt already in place.

"I'm gonna have too fix that! You might need to go undercover or something… You my fine feathered friend going to learn to dance, 'sides it'll be fun! Dean said cheerily, secretly happy to have an excuse to hold his angel, "C'mon, dance with me!"

He turned on the crappy radio the motel provided and grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Of course, Dean."

#62 Only Human (Starring Chuck and Becky)

"Chuck, you can't see everything, although it'd be really cool if you could. It's not your fault that little girl died. You only saw the attack after it happened. You couldn't have done anything more then you already have done. After all you're only human." Becky said trying to be comforting although her typical fan girl demeanor really wasn't helping.

"Thanks, Becky, but I'd really like to be alone", Chuck said as the girl bounced from the room; probably off to write some more angsty slash fan fiction.

"If only she knew", He thought, sighing a little, after all it's hard to be God.

#32 Bored

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm bored!" Sam exclaimed, flopping on the motels old mattress a cloud of dust rising around him.

"You're joking, right?" Dean said staring at Sam incredulously. "We are in the middle of a supernatural war and you're bored!"

#52 Discoveries

"Hey, Sammy, check this out," Dean cried out excitedly, "I found this in Bobby's attic." He held out an old religious prayer card with a drawing of a young female with a halo and white fluffy wings. Stereotypical of the time period the card must have been made in.

Sam's eyes widened comically, "Is that who I think it is?"

Written on the card in a gothic style font were the words "_Castiel ~ The angel of Thursday_".

"Yeah, I think so, this chick kind of looks like Jimmy Novak, maybe it's his great grandma or something."


End file.
